


Parents

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [42]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Multi, Texting, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laf: but seriously we're so different</p><p>little lion: me and hercules aren't</p><p>little lion: I can assure you I am just as tired as I was then</p><p>laf: I</p><p>more like HUNKules: rt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents

**laf** : we've gotten so gross over the years  
  
**johnn** : excuse me  
  
**laf** : like  I was thinking abt how my birthday is next month and like about the last birthday party I had five years ago  
  
**johnn** : jesus christ  
  
**laf** : and like  
  
**laf** : we're so different from then??  
  
**laf** : the leather pants for one are a mistake I am never going to make again  
  
**johnn** : nobody else was complaining I can assure you of that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I was when it took you like three hundred years to get them off and I wanted to SLEEP  
  
**laf** : lmao yeah ""wanted to sleep"" more like wanted to see me half naked  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay first of all that wasn't the first time we slept half naked  
  
**more like HUNKules** : second of all you were shirtless so you were already half naked  
  
**more like HUNKules** : third of all I was tired and the fear of you vomiting on me was enough to Calm Me  
  
**laf** : okay true true  
  
**laf** : but seriously we're so different  
  
**little lion** : me and hercules aren't  
  
**little lion** : I can assure you I am just as tired as I was then  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**johnn** : I like who we are now  
  
**johnn** : I get to kiss more people  
  
**little lion** : who were you kissing then  
  
**johnn** : literally nobody  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I was thinking about lafayette's birthday party  
  
**johnn** : did we make out at that  
  
**laf** : no we kissed for the first time on christmas  
  
**johnn** : I remember you doing body shots off of me and then I remember you covering me in cake  
  
**johnn** : in between that I remember someone shirtless making out with me  
  
**johnn** : I don't know who else it would've been with I was with you the whole night  
  
**laf** : holy shit wait  
  
**laf** : DID WE MAKE OUT BEFORE WE MADE OUT  
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
**johnn** : this is wild  
  
**laf** : I feel like someone would've told me about that??  
  
**little lion** : we did lose you after the body shots thing  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and then when you came back to us you were covered in cake  
  
**johnn** : so alex kissed hercules and then 9 months later I kiss lafayette and then 3 months after that me, alex, and lafayette kiss each other, and then 5 months later we all start kissing each other???  
  
**laf** : we were idiots and if I ever had the chance to go back and slap all of us in college I would  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I still think I was cheated out of pre-getting together making out with you all  
  
**little lion** : oh you were  
  
**laf** : true  
  
**johnn** : yeah,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : :^((((  
  
**laf** : we'll make out with you when we get home  
  
**more like HUNKules** : :^)))))))  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : did you know that the groom's parents sometimes walk him down the aisle at the wedding  
  
**more like HUNKules** : really?  
  
**laf** : ye!!  
  
**laf** : so I was thinking that your parents could walk you down the aisle  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah totally I'll ask them when I'm done with this jacket belt  
  
**laf** : yay!!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : IM GOING POKEHUNTING ILL BE BACK IN LIKE AN HOUR ILYSM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oKAY LOVE YOU TOO  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : hercules where are john and alex  
  
**more like HUNKules** : in our bedroom I think  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they went in there when we got home and I didn't hear the door open so  
  
**laf** : where are you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm in the spare room looking for my pink yarn  
  
**laf** : top shelf in the back is where all of your red/pink/purple/blue yarn is  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thanks  
  
**laf** : I'm going to see if alex and john want food  
  
**johnn** : don't  
  
**laf** : what  
  
**johnn** : don't come get us  
  
**laf** : are you okay??  
  
**johnn** : maybe? idk  
  
**johnn** : alex doesn't want to be on his phone rn so it's why he isn't talking  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what's happening  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : just please don't come in  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : what do we do  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't remember ever being in a private chat with you  
  
**laf** : not the point  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right sorry  
  
**laf** : what do we do  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk this has never happened before  
  
**more like HUNKules** : did something happen at work  
  
**laf** : no?? idk there was an incident with string cheese but I don't think that has anything to do with anything  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm sorry wHAT  
  
**laf** : okay basically tjeffs almost killed everyone in the building bc someone stole his string cheese out of the fridge and I don't even understand why bc they were NOt good like they were literally dry  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**laf** : and then he stood up on a table and started screaming about how he demands payment for them bc they were """gourmet""" and """imported""" as if I cared ever  
  
**more like HUNKules** : laf  
  
**laf** : and then like jmads """""accidentally""""" pulled on his jacket and he lost his balance and fell  
  
**more like HUNKules** : lafayette  
  
**laf** : and then he took the fall for me and said he ate them just to shut him like god bless and then tjeffs was like "how do you expect to pay me back for these ;^))))" and then jmads drOPPED HIM and went "by putting up with you" and wALKED AWAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : GILBERT  
  
**laf** : WHAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THE PROBLEM AT HAND  
  
**laf** : YOU ASKED ABOUT THE STRING CHEESE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I DID BUT THE LONGER WE DONT TALK ABOUT IT THE MORE WORRIED I GET  
  
**laf** : idk I don't want to get too !!! about it  
  
**laf** : they don't want us to bother them so I'm not going to  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do you think we did something  
  
**laf** : maybe??  
  
**laf** : like I said they don't want us bothering them so I don't want to  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll ask  
  
**laf** : really  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah,,,,  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : did we do something??  
  
**johnn** : nO  
  
**johnn** : no no no you didn't do anything wrong we love you so much we just don't want to be around people rn it's not your fault we promise  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we love you too  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : where are you??  
  
**johnn** : like maybe six blocks away from the apartment??  
  
**johnn** : alex left his phone at home btw  
  
**laf** : okay that's fine but where did you go??  
  
**johnn** : we didn't go anywhere  
  
**johnn** : we went from the apartment to here  
  
**laf** : can I ask why  
  
**johnn** : yeah alex wanted to get out of the apartment and I wanted to walk somewhere so  
  
**laf** : are you both okay  
  
**johnn** : idk we'll probably tell you when we get back  
  
**laf** : whenever you're ready  
  
**laf** : love you  
  
**johnn** : l love you too  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : are you guys okay?? it's been like an hour??  
  
**laf** : I know you probably didn't immediately turn around after I texted you but like I'm worried  
  
**laf** : hercules is currently stress knitting?? I don't even know please come home soon  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : okay you haven't responded and I'm very !!!  
  
**laf** : hercules said that if you're not back in like 20 minutes then we're going to look for you  
  
**laf** : I want to leave now but he won't let me until my heart rate slows down but idk how he expects it to  
  
**more like HUNKules** : at least until I can get my hands to stop shaking  
  
**more like HUNKules** : whichever comes first actually  
  
**laf** : okay okay  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : we're leaving noW  
  
**johnn** : FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK  
  
**laf** : JOHN  
  
**johnn** : NO SORRY YOU DONT HAVE TO COME LOOKING FOR US WE'RE COMING HOME  
  
**laf** : WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU  
  
**johnn** : WE FELL ASLEEP IN THE PARK FUCK  
  
**johnn** : WE'RE ON OUR WAY HOME NOW  
  
**johnn** : WE'RE SO SORRY  
  
**laf** : it's fine it's fine  
  
**johnn** : NO ITS NOT WE SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE CAREFUL  
  
**laf** : what's going on with you two?? what happened??  
  
**johnn** : idk like you said how sometimes the groom's parents walk him down the aisle and me and alex were together at the time and we started getting emo bc our parents and !!!  
  
**johnn** : we didn't want to talk about it and we didn't want to upset you either,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : babe  
  
**johnn** : idk it was stupid for me to get upset  
  
**laf** : no it wasn't!!!  
  
**johnn** : it was - alex  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no!!!  
  
**laf** : mY LO V E S  
  
**johnn** : sorry we didn't tell you and sorry we worried you so much - alex  
  
**laf** : you are fine!!  
  
**laf** : and thank you for trying to stop me from getting upset but you can always tell us stuff  
  
**johnn** : we're not going to upset you on purpose - alex and john  
  
**johnn** : we would never do that - alex and john  
  
**laf** : you!! are!! the!! loves!! of!! my!! life!!  
  
**laf** : you!! can!! tell!! me!! anything!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same!!  
  
**johnn** : we understand - alex and john  
  
**laf** : good!! now come home to us please  
  
**johnn** : on our way - john  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly though  
  
**more like HUNKules** : your parents would be so proud of all of you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm proud of all of you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love all of you so much  
  
**laf** : fuck I'm not upset about this but I might fucking cry  
  
**more like HUNKules** : sleep  
  
**laf** : okay  
  
**laf** : love you too hercules  
  
**little lion** : love you too  
  
**johnn** : love you!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I know

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha I cried while writing this


End file.
